


No Good Piss Pot

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You hate Daryl Dixon.





	No Good Piss Pot

“Screw you, Dixon!” you shouted as you threw down the supplies you had collected from your short trip into the wilderness around you. “I told you I can fuckin’ handle it!”

“Oh yeah?” he shouted back at you, still carrying his crossbow. “Then explain to me why I just had to save your ass from one of those fuckers, Y/N! You’re not thinking! Maybe instead of acting all high and mighty, you’d appreciate the fact I saved your ass!”

“Screw you.” you repeated, spitting on the ground next to youbefore wiping your mouth on your sleeve. “Go tend to your precious crossbow elsewhere!”

Scowling, he turned on his heel beofre you muttered explecits under your breath.In an instant, he spun around and pointed a threatening finger at you. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“I siad you’re a no-good-dirty-rotten-piss pot!” you repeated before he dropped his crossbow on the ground and charged at you, slamming you into the nearest tree. A grunt of unexpected pain fell from your lips as Daryl glared at you with mirth.

“You better watch that mouth of yours sunshine; or I might just put it to good use.” Without warning, he released his grip on you and stormed off, picking up his crossbow once again.


End file.
